Memories
by Violette Moore
Summary: Tony crea una máquina de tiempo para alterar la realidad, evitar una muerte, recuperar el amor. ¿Pero es esa la única manera de recuperarlo? Stony. (Regalo de intercambio para Itsaso Adhara).


Fic de intercambio para: **Itsaso Adhara.**

 **¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio del Scotland Yard!**

 **AU/Universo Alterno.** (Más bien, mezclé cosas de los cómics, la serie animada y las películas a fin de darle un poco de sentido a esto).

 **Promt:** _**Stony** , donde Tony sueña como sería una celebración con Steve si se hubieran conocido durante la adolescencia y no ya como vengadores. (Por supuesto están conscientes que deben alterar la línea temporal ¿verdad?)_ Amiga, me perdiste, con eso de la línea temporal e hice de las mías, tampoco sé que están celebrando en esta historia, pero de que se conocen en la adolescencia y antes de ser vengadores, lo hacen. Jeje. Mil disculpas si no es lo que querías. En mi defensa diré: Si ya saben como soy, para qué me invitan. XD)

 ** _N/A:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de su legítimo dueño, lo único mío es la trama que como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado. Besos a los que comentan, como siempre. Se me cuidan!

* * *

.

 **Memories.**

* * *

.

—¡No puedes alterar la línea del tiempo, Tony!

—¿Que no puedo? ¿A caso, no es lo mismo que harías tú por Bucky? —la mención de su amigo, hace que las defensas del capitán se derrumben, jamás creyó que terminarían discutiendo por esto.

—No estás siendo justo. —recriminó. Buscando su mirada, pero con el casco puesto, es fácil para Tony rehuir a su mirada.

.

Ambos se encuentran en el laboratorio de Stark Industries, el ingeniero se ha encerrado por meses enteros en la engorrosa labor de crear una "maquina del tiempo" ¿La razón? El motivo de sus noches sin sueño, de la ausencia total de cordura y cuidado de su cuerpo, yace en la muerte de una persona. La compañera de vida de Tony Stark, la que entre sollozos dijo ser, lo único bueno en su vida, murió delante de él, sin que éste pudiera mover un solo dedo para evitarlo.

Se trató de un plan orquestado por HYDRA, enviaron a su encuentro un droide que se alimentaba de su fuente de energía y Pepper Potts tuvo la genial idea de interponerse en el medio, uso su cuerpo para evitar que esa cosa le arrebatara la vida y por consiguiente, tomó la suya.

Para cuando el resto de justicieros llegaron, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Entre Thor y Hulk se encargaron del droide, y entre Natasha y él, intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón. La locura y el dolor en sus ojos, el sonido de su voz, roto, devastado, eran más de lo que en años, lograría soportar.

 _—No, no puedes irte. Eres lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida._

 _—Y tú eres lo único que yo tengo en la mía._ —Las ultimas palabras de la pelirroja calaron profundo en el corazón de todos.

El funeral fue breve, ella no tenía familiares o amigos cercanos, como no fueran ellos y parte del personal de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony colocó el 70% de las acciones de su empresa a nombre de James Rhodes, máquina de guerra apenas si tuvo oportunidad de poner el grito en el cielo, pues antes de que todos cayeran en la cuenta de qué era lo que hacía. El multimillonario se encerró en su laboratorio y ahí se quedó.

Los vengadores pasaron para él a un segundo término. Seguía poniendo a su disposición la mansión y sofisticado equipo de cómputo, científico y bélico, pero de manera personal, no lo habían vuelto a ver.

—Ya se le pasará, Capitán Rogers. —Había prometido Nick Fury, esa misma mañana, cuando lo encaró en el helicarrier.

—¿Quiere decir que no es la primera vez que sucede esto?

—En absoluto, dígame. ¿Le ha preguntado alguna vez por su pasado, Capitán? —él negó, el otro sonrió, de esa manera que detestaba porque quería decir, que ya sabía, que era eso lo que diría.

Nick se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a relatar a medida que se servía una copiosa cantidad de Bourbon. —Si he de ser honesto con usted Capitán, no es la primera vez que le pasa, en realidad, creo que sería la tercera.

—¿Perdón? —el tono desapasionado en la voz de Fury lo pone en alerta. Detesta que algunas personas, sólo vean a las demás como piezas de un inmenso tablero de ajedrez.

—Lo que escucha, es la tercera vez que Tony pierde a un ser querido. La primera fue su madre, luego estuvo su padre, aunque supongo que es una exageración de mi parte, poner a la señorita Potts en el mismo altar que a sus padres. Ella para él, no debió ser más que un breve entretenimiento. —las palabras del coronel le resultan caras. Steve se levanta y amenaza con romperle el alma a golpes, como no empiece a respetar a la dama.

—Ah, no me mal interprete, es sólo que jamás comprendí esa clase de devoción que parecía tener ella para con él.

—Se llama lealtad, algunas personas la sienten.

—Para mi es una mera estupidez, la lealtad se tradujo en su muerte.

—Ella lo hizo para protegerlo.

—Y supongo que los acontecimientos le han hecho recordar la pérdida de su soldado de invierno.

Fury está especialmente espinoso este día, él cierra los puños, tensa los músculos de su cuerpo, después piensa que de todos, éste debe ser el hombre más solitario del mundo. Sólo se dedica a vomitar órdenes, jamás se permite confiar o intimar con alguien, le da lástima y finalmente lo deja.

—Sólo quería saber si Tony estará bien.

—Lo estará, Anthony es demasiado narcisista como para intentar arrebatarse la vida, lo ha intentado en el pasado, cuando su padre falleció, si mal no recuerdo, estuvo demasiado cerca de lograrlo esa vez.

—Lo dice como si lamentara su falta de éxito.

—Nada de eso. Yo ya sabía que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, mi padre siempre lo creyó así. —Fury deja el vaso vacío sobre el anaquel de los vinos y procede a remover entre los cajones de su archivero, él piensa que la conversación se ha terminado, le ofrece una inclinación de rostro, toma su chaqueta y gira sobre la cuadrada punta de sus zapatos, Fury lo interrumpe.

—Hablando del viejo y aprovechando su visita, hay algo que encontré hace unos días y que supongo, pertenece a usted. —Nick le extiende una fotografía en blanco y negro, el papel se ha tornado amarillo, está algo doblada por las esquinas y ligeramente carcomida por el centro, pero aun así la imagen de un joven no mayor a los veintiún años se muestra en ella, está en compañía de otro hombre, mucho más alto e imponente que él. —La nostalgia se dibuja en el rostro del capitán de manera inmediata.

Ese de la fotografía es él y está en compañía de Howard Stark.

—La tomaron cuando accedió a formar parte del experimento, ¿Lo recuerda, Capitán?

—Como si hubiera sucedido ayer, hijo. —Steve se guarda la fotografía en el bolso interior de la chaqueta. Sale de la oficina y minutos después está a bordo del jet que lo llevará de regreso a la mansión que comparte con los vengadores.

Todos se han marchado para esta parte de la historia, ninguno se siente cómodo viviendo en la mansión Stark y si él se ha quedado se debe más bien, a que es el único que no tiene a dónde ir.

Tasha, le ofreció conseguirle un piso, de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Hulk, pero él rechazó la oferta más que nada, porque no se siente cómodo dejando a un soldado solo con su dolor. La pérdida de un ser amado es terrible, él lo sabe a sobremanera, pues tan pronto como despertó de su sueño gélido, cayó en la cuenta de que los había perdido a todos y él único que ofreció estar a su lado, fue Tony Stark.

Saluda a la inteligencia artificial de la casa, Jarvis le da las buenas tardes y le informa que su señor, se ha permitido salir por vez primera desde que inició su encierro.

 **—Está tomando una ducha, Capitán Rogers, no quiere ser molestado.**

—Tonterías. —responde a la vez que hace el camino desde el recibidor hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones.

La de Tony es la más grande y lujosa de todas, su puerta tiene un código de seguridad que debería abrirse únicamente para él, pero Jarvis le permite el acceso por ser el líder de los Vengadores y por supuesto, el único que queda de manera regular en la casa.

Cuando entra el espacio se le antoja demasiado amplio, frío e impersonal, no pasa por alto que hay una fotografía de Pepper en la mesa junto a la cama y que la misma parece desgastada de tanto mirar. El resto de cosas yace por todos lados, Tony ha tenido una frenética lucha contra todo lo que ha caído en sus manos y lo último en lo que Steve repara es en una aguja y demás artilugios que le dan mala espina.

El playboy aparece después de un rato, en medio de una cortina de vapor y con una toalla a medio amarrar en la cintura, Steve intenta mirar a otro lado pero el corazón de Tony, el emblema de Iron man, la ingeniería que anima su cuerpo, le llama como una palomilla a la luz.

—¿No prefieres tomar una foto, duran más? —él se disculpa de manera interna, intenta decir algo, pero lo más que atina a hacer, es darle la espalda y permitirle un poco de intimidad. Tony no es tímido, ni mucho menos reservado, termina de secar su cuerpo usando la misma toalla y después desfila ante él, totalmente desnudo, hasta encontrar las prendas interiores que cubrirán su cuerpo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿rojos o negros?

—Tony…

—¿Qué? Si vas a meterte en mi cuarto, por lo menos sirve de algo. ¿O es que querías sorprenderme en la ducha? No sabía que tuvieras esa clase de inclinación sexual. ¿La tienes? ¿Entonces, es cierto lo que dicen de las duchas en el ejército?

—Basta. —Tony se ha vestido a medias, unos calzoncillos negros y una camisa desabotonada blanca cubren su cuerpo, él encuentra sus ojos, esquivos y enrojecidos debajo de la húmeda cortina de cabello. Siente el impulso de decirle algo, de hacerle saber que logrará superarlo, que no estará solo, pero lo cierto es, que él también cree que está solo. Debajo de los ojos de Tony hay oscuras sombras, producto de las horas de desvelo y entonces se atreve a preguntar lo obvio.

—¿Cuánto más durará este castigo tuyo?

—¿Nick, no te lo dijo? —responde filoso.

—¿Espías lo que hago?

—Para nada, usaste uno de mis jets privados, al igual que todos cuando se fueron de aquí. Por si no lo recuerdan, soy un reconocido obsesivo compulsivo; reviso todo lo que tenga que ver con mi tecnología por lo menos unas tres veces al día. Así que, ¿Te dijo algo interesante el bueno de Nick?

—Sólo que has intentado quitarte la vida, una vez en el pasado.

—Error. —infiere restando importancia al asunto. Busca un pantalón de color oscuro, se mete en él y cuando termina, señala el cultivo de químicos que Steve notara al entrar y comenta. —Intenté quitarme la vida un mes después de la muerte de Pepper. —sus ojos lo atraviesan como una afilada daga, no hay vergüenza, dolor o disculpa. Sólo una confesión de algo que ha hecho y que seguramente, volvería a hacer. Steve le devuelve el gesto con reproche y castigo. —Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás. _¿Qué es lo que haría, para evitar su pena?_ No lo sabe y es entonces, al percibir su duda, que el otro agrega.

—Pero entonces, mientras estaba de espaldas al piso, mirando el techo, calculando las probabilidades de que fueras tú o Bruce Banner quienes encontrara mi cuerpo frío y tieso, recordé que ya lo había hecho una vez. —Stark sonríe, Steve suda, la oscuridad en sus ojos le recuerda las ultimas peleas con Bucky. Eventos suscitados antes de que el soldado decidiera irse, en pos de conseguir venganza. Rechaza la idea, sostiene su mirada. A él no pudo salvarlo, pero quizá a Tony, si.

El hombre de acero está enfrascado ahora en la observación del escenario. Levanta la manga del brazo izquierdo, la remanga hasta tener el codo al descubierto, después repasa la superficie con dedos trémulos, Steve no tiene que ser médico para saber, que estará buscando la marca de una punción.

—El que me encontró fue Clint, por si te interesa saberlo. Al parecer a parte de ojo de halcón, tiene oído supersónico. Escuchó el sonido de mi cuerpo al caer y mi traidor amigo lo dejo entrar, de la misma manera en que acaba de dejarte entrar.

 **—Lo siento mucho, Señor Stark, pero usted me programó para que evitara…**

—Sé exactamente para que te programé Jarvis y según recuerdo, interrumpirme no está dentro de tus parámetros.

 **—Mis más sinceras disculpas.**

—Retírate, hasta que alguien te llame. —la inteligencia artificial guarda silencio. Él aún intenta asimilar todo lo que le han dicho.

Reduce la distancia que hay en torno a sus cuerpos, estudia la escena, queda claro que nadie hizo el más mínimo intento por limpiar la evidencia.

—¿Tony, tú estás…?

—Confesando un intento de suicidio, si. Y todo lo que puedas decir a favor o en contra, te lo puedes ahorrar porque Barton ya me lo hizo saber, al igual que Natasha y ambos juraron mantener el secreto, luego de hacer partícipes de mi desgracia a Hank y Bruce para que hallaran la manera de regresarme del país de las maravillas. Aunque, si he de ser honesto contigo, el que se lleva el mérito a paramédico improvisado del año, es una vez más el Asgardiano.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tú estabas con Janet y T'Challa en una operación encubierto esa noche. Escucharon rumores sobre la actividad clandestina de HYDRA y decidieron investigar por su cuenta. Fue un trato justo, ¿No te parece? Tú no me dices que vas detrás de la organización que asesino a la mujer de mi vida y yo no te digo que intento arrebatarme la vida.

—¡Tony, no puedes! —la alarma en su tono de voz parece fuera de lugar ahora, no viene al caso que pierda los estribos, que lo llame de todo, si están hablando de algo que sucedió cerca de tres meses atrás.

—Si, ya sé. —prosigue con su discurso el ingeniero. —No puedo jugar con mi vida, el mundo necesita a Iron Man, S.H.I.E.L.D, necesita a Tony Stark, cerca de 90 familias necesitan a Stark Industries y tú al parecer necesitas un trago. Hay algo de veneno en su tono de voz. _¿Lo está culpando, a caso? ¿Por tomar decisiones a sus espaldas, por querer investigar a I.M.A, sin decirle una palabra?_ Claro, que lo está haciendo.

Tony olvida el tono enfadado en su voz, y procede a preparar dos bebidas en el pequeño bar que tiene instalado en su alcoba. Whisky en las rocas para el anfitrión, Martini seco para el soldado.

—¿Entonces, en qué estábamos?

—En que intentaste quitarte la vida, pero después recordaste que ya lo habías hecho, una vez.

—Cierto, cierto. —el multimillonario ultima su bebida de un solo trago y procede a preparar otra, Steve cae en la prudencia de sentarse en una de las sillas altas junto a la barra.

—¿Nick te hablo sobre la muerte de mi padre?

—Sólo superficialmente, de hecho, me dio esto. —Steve toma la fotografía y se la entrega a él, los ojos de Tony se pierden en la superficie, entre memorias y oscuros recovecos.

—¿Quién es el principito? —pregunta luego de terminar de observar a su padre.

—¿Principito? —inquiere Steve, lo habían referido de mil maneras en el pasado, la mayoría despectivas, pero jamás como esa.

—Espera, no me lo digas. Tengo memoria perfecta, estoy totalmente seguro de que lo he visto en alguna parte.

—Eso sería imposible.

—Claro que no, tengo una memoria muy buena, te lo juro, funciona casi al 100% cuando no estoy…

—¿Drogado o bebido?

—Bingo.

—¿Y ahora estás?

—Como al cuarenta o sesenta por ciento de funcionamiento.

—¿Quiere decir que empezaste a beber, mucho antes de venir a ducharte?

—Técnicamente, mi abogado ha insistido en que no responda esa clase de preguntas.

—Tony...—el reproche en su tono de voz se apacigua cuando ve al otro llevarse las manos al puente de la nariz, presiona la superficie, buscando un poco de relajación, pero finalmente se rinde.

—De acuerdo, tal vez terminé de hacer lo que estaba construyendo abajo y a manera de celebración me tomé unas dos o siete pastillas de más.

—¿¡Siete!? —Steve, se levanta de inmediato y comienza a ayudar al otro que aparentemente ha perdido del todo, la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo.

—No van a matarme, sólo a mantenerme dormido. Jarvis sabe cómo funciona, me desconecto unas horas de servicio y despierto fresco como lechuga.

—Tony, por el amor de Dios...

—No me regañes Steve, para eso debería estar mi padre, ¿pero sabes qué? él jamás estuvo, siempre había cosas más importantes, mucho más memorables que yo.

—No digas eso. —Steve lo ha conducido de regreso a la cama, está devastada, como el resto de la recámara, pero supone que por una vez estará bien. Levanta las cobijas, recuesta su cuerpo, Tony se aferra a él, antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Si lo digo, ¿sabes por qué?

—No...—responde, mientras intenta despegarse al moreno del brazo. No lo consigue, por el contrario, Tony se aferra un poco más a él, levanta el rostro hasta tenerlo junto a su oído, siente el aliento cálido de su amigo contra la piel, sus vellos se erizan al contacto, cierra los ojos y el otro pregona. —Porque tú eras de esas cosas mucho más importantes que yo para él.

—¿Qué?

—Toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia, él estuvo obsesionado contigo, con encontrarte y traerte de vuelta. Lástima que Fury no te encontrara hasta ahora, debió morir tan triste y decepcionado, por no tenerte de regreso en su vida... —Tony se duerme, colgado aún a su brazo, Steve se libera con cuidado, lo acomoda en la cama, luego lo mira tal como es. El hombre debajo de la máscara, con toda su vulnerabilidad y los años que definitivamente no pasan en vano. Quiere disculparse con él, por algo que hasta ahora, no sabía que había hecho, pero las palabras no salen.

Cuando se conocieron, escuchó un ligero reproche de su parte, no le tomó importancia, no pensó que le afectara tanto.

Vivir a la sombra de su padre, Fury en algún momento se lo había comentado. Tony y su padre jamás tuvieron buenas relaciones, ambos esperaban demasiado del otro, pero para ser honestos...

—Tu padre, debió estar orgulloso de ti, Tony. —¿Sabes lo que me dijo el día que tomaron esta foto? Que esperaba que algún día, el hijo que tuviera creciera para convertirse en un hombre como yo. Todo lo que hizo, los años que dedicó a la milicia, fueron para que tuvieras esto. Y no me refiero a la mansión o a los ceros infinitos en tu cuenta de cheques, sino a la libertad. Luchamos para tener un país libre. Algunos por honor, otros por la familia. Howard Stark, lo hacía por su familia.

Steve mira a su compañero una ultima vez antes de irse, la vulnerabilidad sigue en él, pero también es consciente de esos otros rasgos que le resultan atractivos en él. Sonríe por lo bajo, al recordar el comentario referente a las duchas, claro que sí, esas cosas cambiaban a cualquiera, pero de ser honesto consigo mismo, él ya tenía cierta predilección por los chicos.

—¿Jarvis?

 **—¿Si, Capitán Rogers?**

—Avísame, si su condición empeora, supongo que lo que sea que haya tomado, no debía mezclarse con bebidas alcohólicas.

 **—Desde luego, ¿desea que contacte con algún hospital?**

—No, yo tengo instrucción médica, puedo hacerme cargo a menos que sea algo demasiado avanzado.

 **—Correcto, ¿necesita algo mas?, la señorita Romanov, llamó esta mañana.**

—¿Algún motivo en particular?

Él ya salió de la alcoba, se aventura por pasillos que pocas veces ha visitado, es vagamente consiente de que la mansión perteneció a su madre y que estuvo abandonada tan pronto como falleció. Posee una galería de arte, un salón de música, su propia biblioteca y también una habitación que es la única a la que Tony les prohibió entrar.

Sus pasos lo llevan precisamente a esa parte de la casa, las puertas de piso a techo son enormes y exquisitas en su trabajo de tallado a mano. La inteligencia artificial se ha callado, no sabe si debe tomarle importancia o seguir de largo, siente la madera contra la tierna piel de sus manos, aspira el aroma que debería hablar de años de abandono, pero que en lugar de eso, pareciera que ha sido lustrada esa misma mañana.

A una presión de sus dedos, las puertas se abren, se deslizan hacia adentro como si aquel lugar lo estuviera esperando. Hay un débil halo de luz que lastima sus ojos, pero en cuestión de segundos se acostumbra.

El salón es enorme, elegante y sinuoso, recubierto por ventanales que son los mismos de los que emana la luz de la tarde entrante, ve un jardín del que no tenía conocimiento alguno. La mansión Stark, parece ser tan misteriosa y extravagante como su dueño, en uno de los rincones, casi hasta llegar al fondo, sobre la alfombra de tonos carmesí y dorado, se encuentran: un piano de cola, un diván de terciopelo verde y además, un montón de fotografías enmarcadas.

Siente que está faltando a un juramento importante, en todas esas imágenes el que le devuelve la mirada es Tony, en compañía de su madre, lo mira desde la tierna infancia hasta que parece un jovencito que hace que algo en su corazón se estremezca.

Las palabras del ingeniero regresan como un eco a su cabeza _"Estoy totalmente seguro de que lo he visto en algún lado"_

Y justo ahora, él está totalmente seguro, de haberlo visto a su vez.

En la pared aledaña a aquella que observa, hay menor cantidad de fotografías, pero el protagonista es el mismo, Tony Stark en compañía de su padre. Howard con expresión severa, su hijo con expresión cansina, ninguno de los dos sonríe. Esa expresión parece reservada, únicamente para las imágenes donde aparece su madre, la última fotografía es la que finalmente le altera, el chico de sus memorias, aquel que conoció en una fría noche de invierno es idéntico al de la imagen, pero no puede tener sentido. De ninguna manera puede tratarse del mismo.

Levanta el marco, extrae la fotografía, en el reverso está anotada la fecha y la recuerda del mes y año, en que su padre muriera.

 _"Fue un accidente de auto, recuperaron su cuerpo pero Tony no auguró esperanzas de ningún tipo. El estado de coma se tradujo en su muerte y la junta directiva de Stark Industries esperó diez años para cederle las acciones a él. Cabe mencionar que Tony hizo todo lo humanamente posible para no heredar la compañía de su padre, pero si quería tener acceso a la mansión de su madre, debía aceptar los derechos de todo"_

Siente que un nuevo nivel de ira en contra de Nick Fury inunda sus venas. El director de S.H.I.E.L.D jamás ha tenido en alta estima a Tony, pero nunca había reparado en eso hasta ahora. Fue un error de juicio creer que todos estaban en el mismo bando, pero las cavilaciones se pierden ahora que repara en los detalles del chico en la foto; se parece demasiado al que lo rescató en un callejón hacía muchos ayeres, pero lo único que atina a hacer, es sonreír con pena y admitir, que quizá sea por eso que siente una notoria atracción por su anfitrión y compañero de armas.

Acaricia su rostro antes de devolver la fotografía a su sitio, vuelve sobre sus pasos, hasta tenderse todo lo largo que es sobre su muy vacía, y muy enorme cama. Se lleva la mano zurda a la frente, evoca viejos recuerdos, momentos en compañía de su madre, amigos, compañeros y también _amantes._

Algo de aire escapa a sus labios, jamás se había detenido a pensar en esto, al menos no de manera consciente, porque si hablamos de manera inconsciente. Él ha pasado demasiadas noches de duchas frías y manos hiperactivas. La otra mano alcanza la parte interna de su pantalón, no debería estar haciendo esto, pero tampoco se le ocurre una mejor manera de acallar sus pensamientos.

.

.

De la misma manera, en el lado opuesto de la mansión, Tony se encuentra enfrascado en oscuros recuerdos, la muerte de Pepper se repite en su cabeza y esa imagen se mezcla, con el momento exacto en que le dijeron que su padre se accidentó.

 _"El auto en el que viajaba se estrelló sobre la autopista estatal" "El chofer perdió la vida de manera inmediata, pero él se encuentra en estado crítico" "Sufrió un paro cardíaco, entró en coma" "Deberías venir a verlo, Tony" "Tu padre te necesita"_

¿Y a caso no lo había necesitado él? tras la muerte de su madre o durante toda la educación media y universitaria, ¿Dónde había estado él? Howard Stark lo alentaba, eso era cierto, pero jamás. Sin importar lo que hiciera, era suficiente para él.

Llegó al hospital, ligeramente bebido, a tiempo justo para tomar su mano y verlo expeler su ultimo aliento. La alianza de oro que ostentó durante algunos minutos, se la arrebató a él.

Era la que intercambió con su madre, el día de su boda y como un adolescente estúpido, se aferró a creer que Howard murió para acompañar a María.

Lloró, no en ese momento, sino al regresar a su casa, se encerró en el laboratorio de él. Todo lo que era, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que le diría quién era su padre, se encontraba ahí y en el punto medio de su dolor, se dedicó a destruirlo. _—¿Proyecto Manhattan?_ ¿¡Qué mierda era eso!? _—¿Proyecto Cronos?_ ¡Tsk! Parecía interesante.

Su padre y él diseñaban sus planos de la misma manera, como rompecabezas, a fin de que nadie robara sus ideas. Él estaba demasiado ebrio para esta parte de la escena y posiblemente mezcló los planos de por lo menos tres de sus experimentos, pero aún así. Construir era la tercera cosa que apaciguaba sus ansias, la primera era la bebida, la segunda era el sexo, la cuarta, una aguja en la vena.

Trabajó durante días de la noche al alba, sin apenas comer o ducharse, si seguía así, se perdería el funeral de su padre, pero no podía verlo. No tenía disculpas o palabras sinceras, lo único que podía ofrecerle, era una ofrenda.

Demostrarle que era casi tan bueno como él.

Dicen que la locura va de la mano con el dolor y la falsa soberbia, él ensambló una última pieza y al encenderlo, la maldita cosa, explotó.

Jamás imaginó que lograría obtener éxito, de hecho, hoy día se lo seguía cuestionando.

Estaba tan perdido en ese momento que la verdadera sorpresa, era que _despertó._

Tendido en la calle, hundido en la nieve, sintiendo el frío atravesar sus ropas y calar hasta los huesos. Se levantó, sin recordar qué era lo que había pasado, el laboratorio desapareció de sus memorias, pero la muerte de su padre, permaneció ahí.

Dos minutos bastaron para que alguien lo golpeara en la espalda, lo tendiera de nuevo y terminara por robarle el reloj y el abrigo que llevaba puestos. Con el dolor punzante de la pelea reciente se levantó una segunda vez, escuchaba los sonidos del rededor, música que jamás olvidaría, cánticos infernales de la época navideña.

Se arrastró a trompicones hasta alcanzar un bar, las calles le parecieron desconocidas, los transeúntes también, pero no reparó demasiado en ellos. Lo que quería más que nada en la vida era una bebida. Se sentó en la barra con un movimiento pesado, la cabeza iba a estallarle, quizá lo mejor sería pedir un café, pero el problema con eso, era que seguía consciente y él quería quedar perfectamente inconsciente. Pidió una botella, el camarero lo miró con sorna, por su aspecto debía adivinar que no traía ni un céntimo encima, pero lo mandó callar cuando desprendió la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo.

"Feliz maldita navidad y placentera muerte, padre"

—Quiero una botella y de lo más fuerte que tengas.

—Seguro, niño bonito ¿Y que harás después para largarte a tu casa?

—Ese es asunto mío, ahora cállate y sirve. —el tendero escupió algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero que con toda seguridad quería decir que no llegaría al año nuevo con vida.

—Gracias, esto es todo lo que quería. —tomó la botella y arrastro su osamenta, hasta alcanzar una mesa. Bebió con celeridad y sin reparar en el nombre o año de la bebida. El alcohol quemaba su garganta, explotaba en su estómago, embotaba su sistema y hacía que olvidara, lo mucho que dolía y lo más que odiaba.

Desde su posición, a través de un cristal sucio y deslucido podía ver el callejón donde _despertó_ los mismos gamberros seguían ahí, amedrentando transeúntes. No era su asunto, pero comenzó a serlo cuando los vio molestar a un muchachito que no lo superaría en edad, ni debía pesar más de cuarenta y cinco kilos.

—¿Qué nadie piensa hacer nada? —preguntó con voz elevada y lo único que obtuvo fue un coro de carcajadas. El chico terminó en el piso, los tipos se le echaron encima, una prenda salió volando y él se levantó de inmediato.

En el internado, donde Howard lo refundió tan pronto como su madre murió, él aprendió a defenderse; no era demasiado bueno, pero servía para quitarse a los matones de encima y ese grupo de tres, entraba en la descripción. Buscó en los alrededores algo que pudiera servirle, las paredes estaban tapizadas de carteles que hacían referencia al reclutamiento militar en 1940. —¿Pero qué demonios?— Un dolor agonizante apuñaló su cabeza, el chico que pretendía defender a su vez gritó. Los hombres hablaban de lo frágil y delgado que era, de lo blanca que tenía su piel y de lo mucho que decía: _querer servir a su país._

—Nos servirás como cortesana, estúpido enano.

—Así nos iremos a la guerra, más que bien servidos. —Él no entendía nada. Su mente le envió un flashazo del laboratorio de Howard, **"Proyecto Cronos" para viajar en el tiempo.**

—¡Imposible! —gritó llevándose las manos al rostro, los agresores repararon en él, soltaron al chico y acudieron a su encuentro.

—Vaya, ¿no me digas que quieres más, de donde salió lo primero? —Tony sonrió con burla.

Una buena pelea, debería ser la quinta cosa para tranquilizar su sistema. Observó nudillos y navajas por lo alto, el chico estaba de boca al piso, la nieve a su alrededor se había oscurecido y también enrojecido.

—Si lo mataron, uno de ustedes, va a tener que acompañarlo.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, a caso es tu novio?

—No te importa si lo es.

La pelea fue sucia, dolorosa y breve. Ayudaba en demasía, si estabas enloquecido por defender y _rescatar_ una vida. Los tipos salieron corriendo, gritando que la próxima vez lograrían asesinarlo y claro que quería que lo hicieran. Después de todo _¿Qué importaba un cadáver más en la noche buena?_ Se aproximó al muchacho, estaba inconsciente y frío, los labios rotos, un poco morados y las prendas superiores totalmente abiertas. Intentó despertarlo pero al no obtener resultado decidió levantarlo y llevarlo a un lugar más cálido.

El callejón dónde lo halló colindaba con un edificio abandonado, lo depositó ahí, en un alijo de periódicos como camastro, no tenía con que cubrirlo, él mismo estaba bastante escaso de ropas, pero si servía de algo, intentaría encender fuego.

El calor de una pobre fogata los inundó a ambos, dejo de prestarle atención a su _novio_ y se concentró en encontrar una solución para él.

Estaba en 1940, de alguna manera regresó en el tiempo, podía buscar a su padre, era la solución lógica, encontrar a Howard y decirle que ese mismo maldito día, pero de 1972, no debía subirse a su auto, aunque después recordó todo lo que se había roto entre ellos y consideró, que de suceder a la inversa, lo primero que haría sería tildarlo de loco y llamar a la policía.

Howard debería tener 27 años ahora, él ni siquiera había nacido, aún no conocía a su madre, eso sucedió después de la guerra. Cuando todo el mundo estaba desesperado por aferrarse a algo bueno en la vida.

Suspiró para sus adentros, acercando sus manos al rostro, el vaho de su aliento lo hizo estremecer otro poco, tenía que regresar a su época, pero _¿Valía la pena hacerlo?_ El muchacho en el piso, soltó un jadeo, se acomodó sobre la espalda, él lo miró un poco mejor desde la distancia, era joven y apuesto. A causa de la nieve o el frío su piel se había enrojecido, podía ver las marcas de unas manos sobre la cadera, el torso y también el cuello, pensó en esos hombres que decían querer ser soldados. _¿A eso se dedicaba la milicia de los Estados Unidos? ¿A abusar de muchachos?_ Aunque de ser honestos, era realmente, frágil y pequeño.

Su escrutinio debió ser demasiado pesado o lascivo ya que el chico de cabellos dorados, finalmente despertó.

Unos ojos azules le dieron las buenas noches, contó tres centésimas de segundo, para que el resto de su cuerpo, se pusiera en alerta.

—¿Quién…?

.

.

En la intimidad de su alcoba, Steve recordaba la misma escena, para él no fue un recuerdo, mas bien diría que pesadilla.

Cuando despertó, una mirada oscura era la que tenía encima, el dueño de esos ojos lo miraba sin pudor y con un ligero toque de malicia. Él se cubrió como pudo, recordó que estuvo a punto de ser golpeado en ese maldito callejón del vicio, pero los golpes que dirigían contra él, no estaban cargados de la saña de siempre, sino que estaban impresos de otra intención.

—¿Quién…? —preguntó al joven que no recordaba de ningún lado, estaba vestido con unos pantalones y zapatos negros, camisa de botones color vino, ligeramente sucia y remangada hasta los codos, le sostuvo la mirada algunos segundos, poseía unos ojos peligrosos, sin lugar a dudas lo eran, pero también, profundos y hermosos.

—No te voy a decir mi nombre. —respondió, curvando los labios hacia arriba, sus mejillas y barbilla estaban pobladas por una suave capa de barba.

—¿Por…? —intentó preguntar, pero el moreno lo interrumpió otra vez, sus ojos como dagas, su lengua cual veneno.

—Porque no me interesa conocer el tuyo. Yo voy a quedarme aquí, así que, si ya puedes sostenerte por ti mismo, sugiero que regreses a…

 _—No tengo a dónde ir…—_ fue lo primero que pensó, pero se lo cayó. Él no tenía por qué ir por ahí contado a los demás que era huérfano. Su madre falleció hacía dos meses y al no tener más motivo, su mejor jugada era unirse al ejército. Todos sus amigos se habían enfilado a la guerra, _su país lo necesitaba._

Eso era lo que se decía cada maldito día de su vida pero también era cierto que él, necesitaba un motivo para existir. El moreno le sostuvo la mirada ahora, si tenía otro discurso despectivo que repartir se lo calló, ya que lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntar.

—¿Te lastimaron? —esos ojos violentos volvieron a escudriñar su cuerpo. La camisa estaba a casi nada de terminar hecha jirones, los pantalones se mantenían en su sitio, pero estaban bastante viejos y descoloridos, encontró unas marcas sobre su abdomen bajo, de dedos, más no de golpes. Antaño se contentarían con meterle una buena golpiza, pero de un tiempo para acá…—Rechazó la idea, al menos de manera mental, porque físicamente su cuerpo se estremeció. La piel escoció, sus vellos se erizaron, intentó volver a cubrirse con los brazos pero el otro lo frenó.

—Ven, acércate al fuego.

—¿Qué? —apenas si era consciente de la diminuta flama que ardía entre los dos.

Afuera la noche caía con su gentil gracia y gran sutileza, la iluminación del exterior se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, era un edificio que pronto ya no existiría, aquel era el sector más pobre y viciado de Nueva York, el chico se acomodó de nuevo, mientras lo hacía él pudo observarlo mejor. No parecía demasiado joven, pero tampoco era muy grande, oscuras sombras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos, los cuales, por el fuego ya no eran negros, sino que parecían cobrizos, se perdió en su imagen, hasta que lo vio sonreír y lo escuchó carraspear.

—Si así te comportas con todos, no me sorprende que estuvieran a punto de…

—¡No lo digas! —gritó, con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, el chico soltó otra sonora carcajada y sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso crees que si no lo digo, dejará de ser cierto?

—No, pero a los soldados…

—Por lo que acabo de ver, te puedo jurar que jamás confiaré en los soldados y por lo que sucedió con mi padre…—el moreno guardó silencio. Dio una profunda calada y desprendió el humo directamente hacia el fuego.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu…? —preguntó con voz trémula. Esos ojos de acero volvieron a posarse en él.

—Se murió. —respondió secamente. —Eso fue lo que le pasó.

Había más dolor, que ira inundando sus ojos, él no conocía los detalles pero con toda seguridad, debía ser por la guerra.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, decirlo no cambia nada.

—Pero hace que te sientas mejor. —respondió convencido. —A él le ayudaba decir en el registro que su madre había muerto y ahora lo mejor que podía hacer con su vida, era unirse al ejército.

Quien quiera que fuera, volvió a calar su cigarro y soltar el humo al fuego. Sus movimientos, así como su cuerpo, parecían peligrosos, atinó a calcular que tendría unos diecinueve años de edad, él tenía dieciséis, aunque por su complexión parecía de catorce. Se abrazó a sí mismo, probablemente lo mejor era irse, pero si los dos estaban ahí…

—¿Crees que anunciarlo, hace que me sienta mejor? —cuestionó. La oscuridad que despedía se había incrementado, así como también la oscuridad exterior. Las flamas de la fogata, eran ahora lo único que los alumbraba, sus sombras dibujaban figuras sobre la piel de él. Sus ojos. Había algo magnético en el color de sus ojos y no era sólo el dolor de la reciente pérdida, sino el peligro. —pasó saliva por la garganta, humedeció sus labios y respondió.

—Hablar con alguien, siempre es mejor.

—¿Y si sucede que no tienes a nadie? —refutó, comenzando a acercarse a él, lento, peligroso. Sí, muy peligroso. —¿Si los que buscas, sólo quieren violarte? —él veneno de sus labios se le antojó despreciable. No supo en que momento es que había comenzado a replegarse hacia atrás, lo notó cuando sus piernas dolieron y su espalda chocó contra el suelo, el chico que no conocía estaba prácticamente encima de él, taladrándolo con sus ojos, destruyéndolo con esa mirada que debería asustar, pero que por una razón, sólo lo animaba más. Percibió su aliento, sucio, a tabaco contra la piel, apretó los labios, tensó los músculos, sostuvo su mirada y ésta no era más amarga. Se había tornado en otra cosa, una que irradiaba locura.

—¿Si sólo quieren dañarte? —insistió, susurrando contra su oído. Steve, sintió estremecer de pronto, cerró los ojos se aferró a algo, no era el piso, se trataba más bien de los periódicos que tenían debajo.

—¿Tú quieres dañarme? —cuestionó ahora que sentía la totalidad de su peso sobre él. —el chico lo saboreó con su tacto, disfrutó la pregunta, él no podría decir como es que lo sabía, pero lo intuía.

Dejó escapar el aliento, la historia de su vida se repetía.

Él era demasiado débil para defenderse y demasiado estúpido para escapar del peligro.

—No, —respondió. —Sólo estábamos charlando, y tú sugeriste que hablar me ayudaría a sentirme mejor, pero te equivocas. Lo único que me ayuda, cuando me encuentro en este estado es hacer algo como esto.

Un choque de labios para el que no estaba preparado de suscitó de inmediato.

Eran tiempos de guerra, la gente cometía locuras, la delincuencia se disparaba por las calles y también, _la lujuria._

El moreno, cuyo nombre nunca supo, gimió en el interior de su boca, él probó además del sabor del cigarro, la última bebida que había degustado. Se sintió mareado por su arrebato, el otro se despegó de sus labios, lo tocó de nuevo, él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su tacto lo instó a mirarlo.

—¿Te gusto? —No era una pregunta en toda la forma, sino más bien una afirmación. Él tembló por lo bajo, de nada serviría ocultar sus temores, cuando tenía al moreno pegado a su cuerpo. Asintió. No con la boca, ni con la mirada, sino un movimiento que los llevó a compartir otro beso.

El hambre de su compañero se adivinaba en el color de sus ojos, en la oscuridad que tan pronto como lo besó de nuevo, se convirtió de los dos.

No quería lastimarlo, aunque lo primero que hizo, fue lastimarlo.

.

.

Tony suelta un jadeo a la vez que se aferra a las sábanas de su cama, recuerda como si hubiera sucedido ayer y no hacía veinte años, el sabor de sus labios.

Él mordió sus labios, el principito gimió como un crío, acarició sus mejillas, besó su cuello, en el mismo lugar donde aquellos lo dejaron marcado, dijo que le ayudaría a remediarlo. Si era eso a lo que lo habían destinado, él le ayudaría a superarlo y aunque no entendió a lo que se refería, el niño de cabellos dorados, le creyó.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, quería sentirlo cada vez más cerca, besar a la vez su cuello, sentir la dureza de su pecho, se arrebataron la ropa en frenética lucha, la suya que era una auténtica desgracia y la propia que destacaba por su elegancia, cuando dibujó nuevas formas en su piel con dedos ágiles y fieros, se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta.

—¿Eres virgen? —el tono enfebrecido de sus mejillas se lo dejó aclarado, la ternura de su piel, se lo hizo notar por igual. Era un niño, joven y tierno, a él le gustaba desflorar mujeres, a sus diecisiete años gozaba de cierta reputación en el internado, pero hasta ahora, jamás había desvirgado a un muchacho. —Sucederá tarde o temprano. —susurró enterrando los dedos en su entrepierna y los labios en su oído. —Si te unes al ejército, más vale que estés preparado. —la crueldad escapaba a sus labios, con la misma facilidad con que la lujuria incitaba sus manos, tomó su miembro y lo torturó hasta que lo dejó, totalmente duro y húmedo.

Hacerle sentir placer a su pareja, era de lo que más le agradaba de la función del sexo, pero no porque fuera él, algún gentil caballero, sino todo lo contrario, cuando los tenía en el punto exacto de la rendición, conseguía hacerlos suplicar de dolor.

.

.

Steve muerde sus labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, la intrusión en su cuerpo se repite en memorias, aquella fue su primera vez, pero no la contaba como tal ya que sucedió con un _fantasma._

Gimió de placer, y después estremeció de dolor, el chico lo colocó de boca al piso, una vez más terminó con el pecho aplastado y las piernas cruelmente dobladas, cual renacuajo. Besó su nuca, en el nacimiento de los cabellos para ser más exactos, después lo sedujo con las manos, obligándolo a lamer sus dedos, para que pudiera así prepararlo.

Afuera nevaba, era vagamente consciente de eso, de que la nieve se había metido en su nariz y en su boca, hacía unos minutos, cuando ese batallón de soldados lo asaltó. El chico que tenía la custodia de su cuerpo ahora, fue el que le salvó, pero no porque fuera bueno, sino porque estaba enloquecido por el dolor. Mordió su hombro, poco después de pedirle, que abriera de más las piernas. Él jadeo de ansiedad por toda respuesta. _¿Era síntoma de la guerra? ¿De la soledad? O del calor que generaban cada que friccionaban sus cuerpos._

Obedeció su mandato, lo escuchó decir que así estaba bien, que no dolería demasiado, pero dolió como el jodido infierno.

.

.

Tony se reprende a sí mismo, no debería de estar pensando en esto pero el muchacho de la foto, el muchacho de sus recuerdos, el príncipe que profano con su miembro, eran prácticamente idénticos.

En el fragor del acto sexual, no era consciente del otro, sólo de su propio delirio, el sufrimiento que desaparecía a medida que lo sometía. Se enterró en su piel, era tan pequeño, delicado y apretado como ninguna otra dama que hubiera él poseído.

Se supo peor que el demonio, peor que su padre, que los abandonó a él y a su madre en pos de todos y cada uno de sus proyectos. Acciones por las que lo despreciaba y de las cuales, terminó ahí, sacudiendo a un joven, al que sólo dejo de forzar, cuando percibió algo parecido a la sangre.

.

.

Steve hace sangrar sus labios, las manos que masturban su sexo están a punto de terminar el trabajo, junto con los últimos vestigios de aquel recuerdo.

El moreno salió de su cuerpo, en un movimiento lento, él estremeció de dolor, pero también languideció de deseo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con voz ronca, la respiración agitada, al igual que el cuerpo. Él dijo que no, pero no lo refería por el dolor que le impediría sentarse de manera apropiada por el resto de la semana, sino porque tenía ganas de otra estocada. Se lo pidió con la voz en apenas un hilo, sus pupilas debían estar dilatadas, al igual que su culo, el chico le dijo que no quería lastimarlo y ahora fue él quién rió.

—Ya estoy lastimado y quiero…—No, no es que fuera eso lo que quería. Si pretendía unirse al ejército, debía aprender a superar el dolor, y si es que iban a abusar de él, en cualquier otro lugar y ocasión que no pudiera defenderse. Lo mejor sería que supiera, que tan profundo podía calar esa intromisión. —…necesito —continuó explicando, después de haber vacilado. —Necesito, tenerte en mi.

—Pero yo…

Había un sincero intento por contenerse a sí mismo, pero además de eso estaba la oscuridad, que llegados a este punto le parecía de lo más seductora. Le devolvió la mirada inicial, aquella que parecía de acero y entonces su compañero entendió que no pretendía abandonar su decisión. Lo besó, con castidad y casi afecto, después preguntó si es que a caso pretendía parecerse al puñetero _Capitán América._

—Creí que no te gustaban los nombres.

—Y yo que no te atreverías a dejar que te monte.

.

.

Tony suda y jadea, maldice en el nombre de todo lo que conoce pues llegados a este punto, no es en la mujer de su vida en quien piensa, sino en cómo se corrió como un bendito hundido entre las nalgas de un niño.

Su pequeño no aguantó demasiado, se vació minutos antes de que él lo hiciera y al terminar, poco antes de salir de su cuerpo, se tomó el atrevimiento, de volver a besar su piel. La nuca, dónde ya le había dejado las marcas de sus besos y también en la última vértebra, en el punto medio de la espalda baja, dónde ésta pierde su nombre y nacen los glúteos.

El chico era hermoso, pero no sólo por su piel de alabastro y cabellos dorados, sino porque parecía conocerla también.

Esa oscuridad con la que noche a noche peleaba, la poseía a su vez, pero contrario de él, sabía controlarla. Lo acomodó contra su pecho, ambos merecían dormir, pero debían volver a vestirse, el frío invierno alcanzaría sus huesos y ya no le apetecía morir, como no fuera, enterrado en él.

.

.

 **—Capitán Rogers...** —la inteligencia artificial interrumpiendo la culminación de su paja, si había algo más imposible que eso, simplemente no se lo imaginaba. Cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana que había terminado por arrojar al suelo, sus manos estaban húmedas, sucias, su corazón latiendo al máximo, las mejillas ardiendo.

Su piel seguía adquiriendo ese tono manzano cada vez que intimaba, sus viejas amantes se lo habían recalcado, pero hasta ahora, ninguna lo había satisfecho, como en su momento, lo había hecho él.

El recuerdo le duele, aquella aventura terminó con él despertando a medio vestir, dolorido y solo. No había nada de su persona, una prenda, una nota, nada que le hiciera saber que había pasado la noche a su lado, excepto por las cenizas de la fogata.

 **—Capitán Rogers…** _—_ insistió la inteligencia una segunda vez.

—¿Qué sucede, Jarvis?

 **—El señor Stark, está en su laboratorio, ha construido una máquina de tiempo.**

—¿Cómo, dices?

 **—Me programó para que evitara la colisión que se suscitó el día en que su padre falleció. Yo no poseo cuerpo físico, tengo control sobre todas las partes electrónicas de esta morada, pero el traje de Iron man, o la mente de mi creador, están fuera de mi jurisdicción.**

—¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con eso? —inquirió a la vez que se vestía con el traje de vengador, todo lo rápido que podía.

 **—Supongo que desea evitar la tragedia de la Señorita Potts, pero eso es inadmisible, alterar la línea del tiempo, crearía un universo alterno, una línea paralela a esta, existirían dos Anthony Edward Stark, y alguien debe evitarlo. Ya requerí la intervención del resto de Vengadores, pero me temo que es poco probable, que lleguen a tiempo.**

—No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo manejar a Tony.

Corrió con el escudo en manos, hasta alcanzar el laboratorio, él se encontraba ahí, enfundado en su flamante armadura, sosteniendo en alto, una maldita cosa, como una esfera.

—¡No puedes alterar la línea del tiempo, Tony!

—¿Que no puedo? —cuestionó desesperado. ¿A caso, no es lo mismo que harías tú por Bucky? —la mención de su amigo, hace que las defensas del capitán se derrumben, jamás creyó que terminarían discutiendo por esto.

—No estás siendo justo. —recriminó. Buscando su mirada, pero con el casco puesto, es fácil para Tony rehuir a su mirada.

Los recuerdos duelen, las pérdidas lo matan, jamás ha sido bueno para desprenderse de los que ama, prefiere sacrificarse a sí mismo, escapar de la realidad, embotar su sistema, pero las opciones se acaban, cuando el licor ya no sabe, el sexo no lo satisface, la aguja en su torrente sanguíneo atrae a todos sus conocidos y la pelea… _quizá haya momento, para una buena pelea._

—Yo no sé de justicia, Cap. Hace años juré que jamás confiaría en un soldado y odio decirlo, pero tú, eres soldado.

—Y tú un hombre devastado, que aún no sabe cómo manejar el dolor.

—¿Tú vas a darme lecciones sobre el dolor? —inquiere furioso, levanta la parte frontal de su casco para verlo a los ojos, esa mirada azul le escudriña, le atraviesa, más no con soberbia, sino con preocupación y prudencia.

—Deja esa cosa en su sitio y veremos quien enseña sobre el dolor a quién. —Tony sonríe, la misma sonrisa del muchacho de hacía setenta años.

Steve es listo, no tanto como Stark, pero rápidamente comienza a atar los cabos.

Iron man es necio, peligroso y justo ahora se siente frustrado. Levanta el aparato dispuesto a accionarlo, Steve toma el escudo y lo prepara para lanzarlo en el ángulo indicado.

—¿¡Es que a caso no entiendes!? —El Capitán América salta, se impulsa hasta llegar a su lado, ambos hombres se enfrentan, cara a cara, músculos tensos, dientes expuestos.

—¡Ella murió por mi culpa!

—¡Y no puedes cambiar eso!

—¿Por qué no? Si ya lo he hecho.

—¡Y el resultado fue esto! —Steve levanta el puño, se lo muestra poco antes de soltarle un golpe que hará que la maquina del tiempo se caiga de sus manos, el aparato no se rompe, pero tampoco se acciona. Tony mira a su adversario con rabia, ha perdido la práctica con el pasar de los años pero aún se considera bueno, para atinar dos de tres golpes.

—¿Que tenga ganas de romperte el cuerpo a pedazos, es el resultado de eso?

—Tony, tú me llamaste Capitán América.

—¿De qué estás…? —la nula calma que posee hace que se vuelva a poner el casco y prepare todas las defensas de su armadura, para embarrar la sangre del Cap sobre el piso.

—Dijiste que tu padre había muerto, que no valía la pena mencionarlo y si juraste no confiar en ningún soldado, fue porque los viste a punto de violarme. —Tony se congela en su sitio, lo que Steve dice no puede tener sentido. De hecho lo tiene, pero se niega a aceptar que lo tiene.

El veneno que le ha soltado desde que lo _despertaron,_ no fue tan letal como hubiera deseado, siempre contuvo sus ansias, se limitó a observarlo y vigilarlo, debido a que su rostro, le recordaba a ese muchacho. Entonces, _¿Ese pequeño frágil y delicado, de ojos ensoñadores y voz tímida, era él, antes de convertirse en súper soldado?._

—No es cierto…

—Sabes que lo es, tu intervención en la línea de tiempo nos ha llevado a este momento.

Tony vuelve a guardar las armas, no abre su casco puesto que no quiere que él, lo mire a la cara. Hace un análisis mental de todo lo suscitado después de que lo vejara. Despertó, junto con las primeras luces de la mañana, al igual que lo hizo ahora.

Ávido de deseo, pero con la mente despejada, calculó que la grieta temporal que lo hubiera llevado hasta ahí debería seguir abierta y dispuesta a tragarse cualquier cosa que entrara en ella. No se equivocó a ese respecto, descifró el ángulo y la posición exacta, como los forenses al determinar la dirección de una bala, la tocó con los dedos y regresó a dónde todo empezó.

Sin memoria. Esa parecía ser una consecuencia habitual del viaje en el tiempo y al estar el laboratorio totalmente desecho, los que acudieron a auxiliarlo determinaron que él, había querido matarse, no los sacó de su error. Y entre más lo escuchaba, más se convenció de que fue así como sucedió, regresó a la escuela, rechazó a su padre, pero con un nombre falso, se hizo cargo de la fundación de su madre. María Stark becaba jóvenes promesas sin hogar, que destacaban en sus estudios. Pepper Potts, era una de esas promesas, él veló sus avances hasta que la pelirroja se tituló y cuando tuvo oportunidad, la contrató.

Era lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida.

Y él, era todo lo que ella tenía.

—Steve, —intentó razonar con el soldado. —Lo que estás queriendo decir, es que ella tenía que morir, para que nosotros…—la frase no es concluida, en parte porque las lágrimas ya surcan su cara y porque el resto de justicieros ya ha hecho su entrada.

Iron man tiene los puños cerrados y la cara dirigida al Cap, por su parte, éste lo mira, como si lo reconociera por primera vez. La tensión en el ambiente es tal, que ojo de halcón está pensando que romperá una gruesa capa de hielo si se atreve a soltar una sola flecha.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, guerreros? —inquiere el Dios del trueno, con el martillo en alto, el resto si bien se encuentran armados, no están vestidos como ameritaría la ocasión.

La razón de esto y de la llamada vespertina de Romanov, se debe a que el tiempo se ha repetido y una vez más es la víspera de Noche Buena. Los Vengadores están ataviados como demanda la etiqueta y nerviosos por el escenario que no vaticina algo bueno. Tony se quita la máscara, metafóricamente hablando, la ve caer a sus pies, junto con todo lo que sabe, y lo que cree, creer. _¿La mujer de su vida murió, para que él pudiera reencontrar el amor?_ No lo cree posible, mas bien, es totalmente imposible. Él se consagró a ella, pero lo hizo más bien porque la cuidó, como si fuera una flor. Era su mundo, lo único que tenía, la única que conocía lo peor que habitaba en su alma, y en lugar de cambiarlo, logró aceptarlo.

El problema que había con ese razonamiento, estaba en el hombre que tenía de frente y que se había desprendido de su escudo y máscara para ofrecer una mano a él.

—Ya terminó, Tony.

—¿Qué ha terminado? —pregunta Natasha, mientras hace un barrido visual de todos los elementos. Iron man baja la guardia, no le da la mano al Cap, pero tampoco se reúne con ellos, dispara un rayo hacia su maquina del tiempo, la fulmina hasta que queda convertida en nada, los Vengadores no entienden una putada de lo que pasa, pero les queda claro, el nivel de peligro cuando el de rojo y dorado les hace saber, que creó un aparato, capaz de destruir el mundo, tal y como lo conocemos.

—¡Por el amor de…—comienza a gritar Clint, pero el Cap, hace que se vayan todos. Les recuerda lo mucho que Tony ha sufrido y que es sólo un hombre que está confundido.

—¡Si eso es lo que hace cuando está confundido, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hará, cuando esté en sus cinco sentidos! —vocifera Hank, antes de tomar a Janet por la mano y sacarla lo más rápido que puede, no sólo del laboratorio, sino de la mansión.

—Voy a cuidarlo. —insiste el rubio, cuando los únicos que quedan, son Bruce y Romanov.

—¿No era eso lo que hacías? —pregunta Banner con la mirada asesina de Hulk.

—No, —admite. —Lo que hacía era depositar mi fe en un hombre de ciencia, que no cree en los milagros.

—Esta noche, es Noche Buena, quizá haya oportunidad para un milagro. —Sugiere Natasha, antes de girar en redondo, sobre la delgada punta de sus tacones y contonear las caderas hasta salir de la habitación. Bruce, se truena los nudillos un rato, grita y amenaza con arrancar la cabeza de su tallo si la próxima vez que los llamen, Stark, es el responsable.

—Lo amarraré a la cama si es necesario.

—Bien. —el hombre verde se va, luce un poco diferente ahora, con un pantalón sastre totalmente destrozado.

Steve regresa por los pasillos que hacía poco recorrió, lo busca en su alcoba, pero no es ahí dónde se aloja, está en el jardín privado, ese del que no conocía ni su sombra.

—¿Estás bien? —inquiere, enfundado aún en el traje de soldado. Tony se toma su tiempo para responder, está mirando las flores de invierno, esas que tanto le gustaban a Pepper y que eran las mismas que su madre cultivaba. Arranca una, con elegancia, pero con saña, Steve reconoce la oscuridad en él. No es que no la hubiera visto antes. La percibió en cada ataque de algún enemigo jurado, pero no le importó, porque creyó que era el reflejo de su espíritu de guerrero.

—Tu me dices que ella tenía que morir, que nosotros nos conocimos, setenta años en el pasado, que de mis labios proviene tu nombre y que fueron mis hábitos, mi odio, mi perversión y malicia las que a ti…

—Me convirtieron en lo que soy.

—No puede ser cierto.

—Pero lo es…—Tony desprecia sus palabras, baja la mirada, destroza la flor en el interior de su mano, deja caer los fragmentos en el mismo lugar dónde cree, haber arrojado el hombre que es.

—Steve, yo…—el soldado se acerca de pronto, el hombre de acero ya se ha despojado de su armadura, tuvo tiempo de sobra mientras él, se hacía cargo de los justicieros. Lo alcanza por detrás, no es un movimiento invasivo, ni demandante, sólo es una caricia, un abrazo. Algo que por meses, Stark ha necesitado. Tony recarga la cabeza en su hombro, en estos momentos ya lo importa lo que sea que crea que es. Se rompe de a poco, llora de a poco, el otro lo acuna en su pecho, lo conforta y presiona. Es su momento de prometer, que estará bien, le ayudará a superarlo, si esto es a lo que está destinado. Él le ayudará a superarlo.

Tony lo acepta, cuando el abrazo del otro se convierte en una gentil caricia, su cuerpo que no es más de un niño, sino de un hombre, justo, recto y derecho. Comparten un beso húmedo, no por la ansiedad de sus lenguas, sino por las lágrimas que surcan su cara, Steve las bebe todas, las besa y honra todas. Le promete que estará bien y por imposible que parezca, el otro le cree.

.

.

* * *

 **Violette Moore.**


End file.
